The application relates generally to trolley systems used in the entertainment industry. The application relates more specifically to a system and method for providing wireless power and control signals to a trolley.
A trolley can be used in the entertainment industry to enhance a live performance or event, e.g., a sporting event, a concert or a theatrical/religious performance, or a movie or television production, by moving or transporting performers, scenery and/or props. In addition, the trolley can be configured as a combination of multiple types of devices, which can include lifts, chain hoists, winches, elevators, carousels, turntables, multi-axis systems, linear motion systems (e.g., deck tracks and line sets), audio devices, lighting devices, and/or video devices. For example, a trolley can be combined with one or more winches that can be operated while the trolley is in motion.
To properly operate the trolley and any other associated devices mounted on the trolley for use in a live performance or movie or television production, both power and control signals must be provided to the trolley and each associated device. In many arrangements, the power to the devices can be provided from a power grid(s) at the location of the performance or production and the control signals for the devices can be provided from an automation and motion control system. The automation and motion control system can provide the control signals to control the movement of the trolley and the operation of the devices on the trolley.
To provide the power and control to the trolley and any associated devices, power and control wires can be provided to the trolley and then distributed as needed to the associated devices mounted on the trolley. In this type of arrangement, the corresponding power and control wires have to be long enough to enable the trolley to travel all of its predetermined path. The long power and control wires needed for the trolley can cause numerous problems during the live performance or television or movie production. For example, the long power and control wires have to be stored when the trolley is in a starting position. In addition, the power and control wires have to be extended and retracted without tangling as the trolley moves along its predetermined path. The extension and retraction of wires can be even more difficult to manage if the predetermined path has curves or crosses over itself. If the trolley is elevated or above the ground, these wire handling problems are made even worse because the power and control wires need to remain out of sight from a person viewing the live performance or television or movie production.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can provide power and control signals to a trolley and any devices mounted on the trolley without the use of wires.